The new Namikaze Clan
by Arashi Ushino
Summary: This is a NaruSakuIno. I rated it M just in case of possible lemons in the future.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Naruto or any Naruto characters or anything else to do with Naruto. I do own this fic.**

Chapter 1

"What do you mean I'm engaged? I don't even have a boyfriend!" shouted Sakura and Ino, who aren't even in the same building. (First we'll follow Sakura and Sakumo's conversation.) "I mean, that before you were born, your father and I made an agreement with the Yondaime Hokage. If he had a son, you were to marry him." Said Sakumo Haruno.

'I'm engaged to the Yondaime's son? This may not be so bad.' Though Sakura. "Besides. You already know the young man. So being his fiancé won't be so bad." Said Sakumo. 'I already know him? Hmm. Wonder who it could be?' "So who am I engaged to?" asked Sakura. Sakumo said, "You are engaged to…" "I'M ENGAGED TO HIM?!" (Meanwhile, elsewhere)

"So daddy, what's up?" asked Ino. "Well pumpkin I need to tell you about your engagement." Ino looked at Inoichi with a confused look. "You see…(just go with the conversation.) The only thing is, this young man is also engaged to another woman." Replied Inoichi. "So he's already cheating on me?" asked a saddened Ino. "No. I myself, the other girls' mother, and the Yondaime got together with the marriage agreement." Replied Inoichi.

"You're engaged to… with Sakura Haruno." Said Inoichi. "I'M ENGAGED TO HIM?!" screeched Ino. (Now this is Sakumo and Inoichi talking at the same time.) "Now Sakura/Ino. He is a very nice boy. I'm sure you three will get along. Just give it a try. Sakura/Ino, remember, Naruto may act strong, but he is really fragile. So careful on what you say or do. I'll have him called to see the Sandaime to discuss this with him, along with other stuff. You will be there to accompany him. If the Sandaime and Naruto tell you his biggest secret, don't hate him, love him more. Goodnight my cherry blossom/pumpkin." (End double character talk.)

The next day Sakura and Ino, with Naruto in tow, went to visit the Sandaime Hokage. After briefing Naruto on the engagement, and telling Sakura and Ino about a certain fox, cough-Kyubi-cough, they felt closer than they ever felt before. They were also told that when they passed the Genin exams they were to announce their engagement.

Naruto was still a little worried that Sakura and Ino might hate him because of Kyubi. However, to reassure him, they each gave a tiny peck on either check. Sandaime of course happy to see Naruto's acceptance. The next day at the academy, the Genin tests were under way. The test was for the Bunshin no Jutsu. (Naruto was taught Kage Bunshin no Jutsu earlier.) After everyone passed, Naruto was called. He failed the Bunshin, then had Iruka let him try again. He used the Kage Bunshin this time and passed.

When Naruto came out wearing the leaf headband, Sakura and Ino tackled him with kisses. The class was wondering how Naruto, the boy who could never get a girl to look at him, 

now not have one but two girls ogling him. That's when they announced their engagement. Shocking everyone, even Iruka, who just happened to be walking back in the room.

They then went up the the seats, with Sakura and Ino on either side of Naruto. Iruka spoke, "Now here are the team placements. Team 1… Team 7: Haruno Sakura, Uzumaki Naruto, and Uchiha Sasuke. Team 8: Yamanaka Ino, Akimichi Choji and Nara Shikamaru. Team 10: Hyuga Hinata, Inuzaka Kiba, and Aburame Shino."

Naruto, Ino, and Sakura were saddened that they weren't put on the same team, but they knew that sometimes sacrifices must be made. However they ate some celebratory ramen from Ichiraku's of course. "ITADAKIMASU!" they all shouted, followed by howls of laughter, before they dug in. Old man Ichiraku himself was just glad to see Naruto with some "female companionship." The next day Naruto, Sakura, and Ino got to the academy earlier than usual, primarily they would be meeting their respective sensei's today.

After a while, a man smoking a cigarette came in with a red-eyed woman. "Were Sarutobi Asuma, and Yuhi Kurenai. Team 8 with me. Team 10 with Kurenai. Come with us." Said Asuma. It had been nearly three hours and team 7 was still waiting for their sensei. Naruto and Sakura quit making out after hour one. Right as soon as Naruto was about to have an outburst, when Kakashi came in. "Sorry I'm late. There was a black cat that crossed my path. Then I had to find sixty-five four-leafed clovers to cancel the bad luck." "LIAR" shouted Sakura.

"Anyway, I'm Hatake Kakashi. Follow me to the roof." Said Kakashi. –At the roof.—"So tell me about yourselves. Likes, dislikes, what have you." "Why don't you go first sensei." Said Sakura. "Well like I said before, I'm Hatake Kakashi. I have likes, dislikes, and other hobbies." Finished Kakashi. 'All we learned is his name?' thought Sakura. Kakashi pointed at Sakura.

"Well I'm Haruno Sakura. Soon to be Uzumaki Sakura. My likes are Naruto. My dislikes are (looks at Sasuke.) My dream is to marry Naruto and have some of his children. Only when where older however." This made Naruto redder than red in the face. Kakashi then points at Sasuke. Just to let Naruto re-collect himself. "I'm Uchiha Sasuke. I don't have any likes or dislikes. I do however have a dream." Said Sasuke. Kakashi the pointed at Naruto.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto. My likes are Yamanaka Ino-chan, and Haruno Sakura-chan. My dislikes are (looks at Sasuke.) My dream is to marry Sakura and Ino and have kids by the both of them. When were older however." Finished Naruto. Kakashi looked between the three. Especially Naruto and Sakura. 'I hope they can keep this relationship professional only when on a mission.' Though Kakashi.

"Tomorrow you're going to be taking a little test for my evaluation. Chances for failure are at least 66." Said Kakashi. "Um, Kakashi-sensei? Why are we taking this test?" asked 

Naruto in his not so typical Naruto fashion. Kakashi being surprised by this said, "It's basically to see whether or not you're ready to be put on teams. If you fail, you'll be sent back to the academy." Naruto then asked if he could get a heads up on the test topic. Kakashi replied, "Bell test."

Naruto nodded in understanding. Kakashi then said, "Meet me here tomorrow at six a.m. and don't eat or you'll throw up." Then disappeared. Naruto said, "Hmm. I know all about this bell test. True chances of failure are 66. The primary objective however, is teamwork. Besides, you will want to eat." Sakura looked at Naruto with awe, whilst Sasuke just humphed.

Naruto and Sakura gave Sasuke a glare, then left to find their third "party" member. It didn't take long though. "Naruto-kun! Sakura-chan! Wait up!" shouted Ino. Naruto and Sakura turned with grin's on their faces. "Ino-chan!" they both shouted. After a quick kiss, they went to Ichiraku's for more ramen. Itadakimasu. After another quick kiss, Sakura and Ino went home, whilst Naruto went to tell the Sandaime about his achievements for the day.

The next day Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke were waiting at the training grounds for Kakashi to show up. Naturally, it wasn't until after eight that Kakashi actually came. "Don't even give an excuse, sensei. Just give us the test." Said Sakura. "No need." Replied Naruto. "I already figured out the test, along with 307 different ways to pass the test. More than half of those are not pleasant." Naruto finished. "Naruto's right. Teamwork is what you need to pass. Now just for the hell of it, lets just see how well you can use teamwork." Said Kakashi.

Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke immediately ran into the woods. (This goes out to the Sasuke haters.) Sasuke decided to try and take on Kakashi by himself. So he jumped out and uses Katon: Great Fireball technique. Kakashi was a little bit surprised, but quickly used Kawarimi (Substitution) to get out of the way. He appeared behind Sasuke and used Sacred Taijutsu: A thousand years of Death.

Sasuke never seen it coming. Naruto and Sakura used this as an opportunity to get the bells. They quickly yet swiftly caught the bells from Kakashi without him knowing it. When Kakashi turned around, he saw Naruto and Sakura holding one bell each. They both had grins on their faces. Kakashi was surprised, but happy. He finally said, "Remember this, Those who follow the rules are trash. Those who abandoned their comrades are worse than trash. Very nice, by the way, getting the bells from me whilst I was distracted with Sasuke. Anyway, You pass. Meet me at the Hokage tower tomorrow for a mission." Then vanished.

Sasuke on brooded while walking away. Sakura asked, "Naruto. Isn't that one jutsu of yours called the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu?" (Shadow Clone Jutsu) "Hai. It is" replied Naruto. "Think I could learn it?" asked Sakura. (Naruto then tells everything about Kage Bunshins) "Well 

it seems my chakra reserves aren't good enough yet. Just another reason to train harder. SHANNARO" Shouted Sakura. "Um, Dattebyo?" replied Naruto.

Naruto and Sakura walked hand in hand back to the village looking for Ino. Once again it didn't take long. "Sakura-chan! Naruto-kun! Wait up!" shouted Ino. After she caught up, Naruto asked, "Where to eat?" "We could always go for some dango." Suggested Ino. Nods from the other two that it was a good idea.

After the dango, the trio went to go home. Tonight however, Naruto decided to escort each of his two lovely ladies home. He just didn't feel like a gentleman if he didn't. He first walked Ino home, to the Yamanaka flower shop. While giving her a goodnight kiss, Inoichi walked in and smiled. Naruto motioned him over and whispered in his ear. Inoichi smiled and nodded. Naruto then decided to escort Sakura home.

When he got to the Haruno residence, he kissed Sakura goodnight and was headed back to the Yamanaka flower shop. Not to re-visit Ino, just to get Sakura and Ino's surprise ready. After that was taken care of, Inoichi took one gift to Ino's room whilst Naruto took the other to Sakura's. Naruto gave the gift to Sakumo and made sure that Sakura would see it first thing in the morning. He then went home to get a good night's sleep.

The next morning Sakura and Ino awoke to see a gorgeous bouquet of red roses. They also noticed a note attached that went a little something like this. "It doesn't matter how long we live, or how you look. In my eyes you will always be the more beautiful woman in my life. Aishiteru." Needless to say that letter was so wonderful that it left Sakura and Ino in tears. They decided amongst themselves that Naruto would be a wonderful husband to be with for the rest of their lives.

And that any doubts they may have had about him were washed away with their tears. After they got dressed, Sakura and Ino met to discuss the matters of the gift they received. Plus a little girls time out. Naruto came up to offer them something to eat, but they shooed him away saying it was girl time. Naruto shrugged and walked away. After awhile of talking they decided that after the Chunin exams, would be when they would have the wedding.

Team 7 had totally forgotten to meet Kakashi the previous day about the mission. When they found him, he didn't seem mad. He only told them to show up when asked, prompting the student's to wonder if Kakashi actually thought what he said about being late. The sort of apologized, and Kakashi told them that he managed to get them a C-rank instead of a D-rank. Naruto didn't really act excited, but deep down, he was bouncing off the walls. This had caught Kakashi's attention, but he didn't say anything. He left by saying to meet him at the gate at 6 a.m. sharp. The three then left to get some rest and to pack.

That night in Naruto's room. Naruto was having a conversation with his "house guest." "**You see Kit. By biting them on the neck, it marks them as your mates. Therefore, if anyone tries anything funny, you can rip their throats out.**" Said Kyubi. Although Naruto wasn't to keen on ripping some ones throat out, he was all for the idea. Naruto thanked Kyubi then drifted off to sleep. The next day Naruto awoke early. 4:30 in the morning to be exact. He showered and ate his daily meal of ramen, then shot out the door looking for Ino and Sakura. He first went to the Yamanaka flower shop.

To Naruto's surprise, everyone was up and about. Before Naruto could knock on the door, Kyubi pulled him into his mindscape. "**Kit. Before you give them the mark, there is something you need to know. The mark will give them heightened senses, longer claws, nails, and slit pupils. You however will get that plus something else.**" Naruto contemplated the idea, thanked Kyubi, and left his mindscape. He knocked on the door and was greeted by Ino.

"Konnichiwa, Naruto-kun." Said Ino. "Konnichiwa, Ino-hime." Replied Naruto. Ino let her dad know that she was with Naruto before they left to get Sakura. At the Haruno residence, Ino knocked on the door. Sakura opened the door with a cheerful look. "Konnichiwa." They all said. Sakura let her mom know that she was with Ino and Naruto before she left with them.

They all walked hand-in-hand around town. Naruto finally spoke up. "Sakura-hime. Ino-hime. The reason I got you this early is I have a present for you. Your choice on weather or not to take it." Sakura and Ino looked at each other before Ino asked, "What is it?" "It's the mark of love. I bite you, it marks you as my mate. You also get heightened senses, along with sharper nails, teeth, and slit pupils."

Sakura and Ino contemplated this idea for a while. Finally they both agreed. Naruto bit them on the neck. They bit him as well. After a couple of minutes, they all noticed their changes. Everyone was surprised to see Naruto with fox ears and a tail. The girls tried to pet him, but Naruto was just to fast and crafty.

It was currently 5:30 and Sakura and Naruto just said bye to Ino. They were rushing to the gate that Kakashi told them to be. They noticed that they weren't even getting tired. When they got to the gate, no one else was in sight. Sakura decided to take advantage of this.

She slowly and carefully made her way to Naruto. Snuck behind him and pounced. In the blink of an eye, Sakura was petting Naruto's tail and he was _purring_. When Kakashi arrived on the scene, he couldn't believe what his exposed eye was seeing. Sakura petting the TAIL, of all things, of a purring Naruto.

"Naruto? What's up with the tail? Sakura? Why do you look more demonic?" asked Kakashi. They explained and Kakashi seemed to ponder the thought. He decided to keep an eye 

on them incase they turned evil. After he came out of his stupor, he realized that they both were purring. 'Young love.' He thought to himself.

Sometime later Uchiha-teme came along followed by Tazuna. They set out on their way to Wave Country. After a while of traveling, Naruto noticed a puddle in the middle of the road. He could smell the two scents in them. From the look on Sakura's face, she noticed it to.

Kakashi noticed both of their facial expressions and realized that they noticed the oddity of the puddle as well. Seeing as there hasn't been any rain in two weeks. After they passed the "puddles" the water started to rise and take shape into two men. Immediately, Naruto and Sakura threw kunai, shuriken, and other sharp items, effectively killing the demon brothers.

Kakashi, Sasuke-teme, and Tazuna were, for a lack of better words, stupefied. Needless to say, for a job well done, Naruto and Sakura began to "nose-kiss." (A/N: Rubbing their noses together.)

Kakashi then turned to Tazuna and asked, "Tazuna-san? May I have a word?" After the discussion, Kakashi asked the team if they wanted to continue or return to Konoha. They all agreed to continue, much to Kakashi's reluctance. He finally agreed to go.

Everyone was walking silently, when a mist came out of nowhere. (Since I'm kind of lazy I'm gonna skip this scene. Mainly because I can't remember how it went. So just imagine something kick-ass if you want to.) At Tazuna's house, Kakashi was still recovering from chakra depletion. Naruto gave his "advice" to Inari. Currently, team 7 were discussing the matters of Zabuza and Haku. Kakashi was silently listening. "I thought hunter-nin were supposed to destroy the body on the spot" said Naruto. "They are. Since that "hunter-nin" didn't." started Sasuke. "Then Zabuza is still alive." Finished Sakura.

Kakashi was awed by how his team was actually figuring something like this out on their own. He groaned while sitting up. "You all are correct. I would say that Zabuza will be back in about a week. Give or take." Said Kakashi. (One week later. I can't remember the tree walking or Zabuza's return, so once again imagine something kick-ass. For you Uchiha haters. Hate him for me to.) (Return to Konoha) "SAKURA-CHAN!! NARUTO-KUN!!" shouted Ino before she kissed Naruto. Naruto kissed back before walking down the street.

"Hey Naru-kun? Wanna come watch us get our wedding dresses?" asked Ino. Naruto thought quietly for a minute before replying, "I guess so." As soon as the last word left his mouth, he was drug down the street. Over the next several hours, Naruto was watching his two beautiful hime's go through wedding dresses. (I'm not a wedding dress expert, so just pretend that their something of extreme beauty, but not to flashy.)

After that, they both turned to Naruto with malicious grins. Naruto's "DANGER" sense was going wild. "You have to get a tuxedo." Said Sakura. "Hokage-jiji was going to take me later today. You can tag along if you want." Replied Naruto. "As if we'd miss our fiancé getting his tuxedo." Retorted Ino.

Later that day, Naruto, Sakura, Ino and the Sandaime were going to get Naruto a tuxedo. When who should be, but Gai and Lee. "Yosh. Naruto my youthful opponent. It is a glorious occasion it is. Your Flames of Youth burn more brightly than ever. Your marriage to two beautiful kunoichi is simply to astounding." Cried Lee to the heavens. And any unfortunate soul who happened to be there.

"Uh yeah. Thanks Lee. We should spar sometime. Just to help build up my strength, if anything else." Replied Naruto. "Hai, my youthful opponent, we should get together sometime for that spar." Said Lee. Sakura, and Ino were snickering on how Naruto and Lee could carry a conversation longer than two sentences. Sandaime, however, looked on liking how Naruto had at least one friend.

Finally, Gai spoke up and said, "Yosh. Naruto, allow me to fetch your tuxedo." Before anyone could object, Gai was gone with the wind. Everyone took this as the chance to run, however Gai came back before they could face the door. He held up a (not green) tuxedo. It wasn't flashy, or anything Gai and Lee-like. It did still look good though. Naruto, Sakura, and Ino like it. Therefore Sandaime bought it.

(Because I can't think of anything, I'm gonna make a skip. Chapters 14 and 15 will be put together.) (After the invasion. Since I don't know everything, just remember how Naruto learned the Rasengan, in a kick-ass way.)

"So Ero-Sanin. Who is this "Tsunade" were looking for?"asked Naruto. "Well just like me, she is a Sanin. The Slug Queen. She is also a legendary healer. No on can match her in strength or medicine." Replied Jarayia. Naruto "hmm'ed" and continued to walk in silence, actually surprising Jarayia.

However, after he thought about it, he knew Naruto's two fiancé's would beat the schnizzle out of him if he acted "out of line." After a while they came upon Tanzaku Town. A town famous for casino's and possibly Tsunade. After a couple of hours, Jarayia noticed Naruto's new features. He didn't bother to ask. He had a feeling that he already knew. Besides, they found Tsunade.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

Naruto (Everything to do with Naruto) Doesn't belong to me. This fic does.

Jarayia calmly walked up to Tsunade with Naruto in tow. "Hello Tsunade." Said Jarayia. "Jarayia? What are you doing here? And why does that boy look demonic?" Naruto told Tsunade the reason, almost making her seem uneasy. (Almost) Jarayia then said, "During the Chunin exam finals, Orochimaru attacked with Sand. Killed the Hokage. Then fled with his arms useless."

"I know what you're about to say. I refuse. There is no way in the seven layers of hell that I'm going to be Hokage. The Hokage were just stupid, pathetic men, throwing their lives away for some village, and a shitty dream. Why would I want that position?" ranted Tsunade. Naturally, Naruto got mad. "How dare you. I don't care who the hell you are. No one. I mean, NO ONE INSULTS THE HOKAGE WHILE I'M AROUND!!" Shouted Naruto to Tsunade.

Now Tsunade is not the type of person to get mad easily. (Cough, cough.) But when some Genin comes around yelling at her of all people, she would not take it in stride. So what did she do? She ordered Naruto outside. Naruto tried to land punch after punch on Tsunade, but to no avail. The only thing she did was smack his arms and legs.

Finally, he couldn't move. "What? Why can't I move?" asked Naruto panicked. "I basically smashed your neural system. You can't move for a while." Replied Tsunade. He though Naruto couldn't move, he was struggling with all his might. "Why do you defend the Hokage in such a manner?" asked Tsunade.

"Because one day, I'm going to be Hokage. That way everyone will respect me." Replied Naruto. 'Hmm. I wonder' thought Tsunade. "Hey gaki. If you learn the Rasengan in one week, then I'll be Hokage. Deal?" asked Tsunade. "If I didn't already know Rasengan, then I would take that offer." Replied Naruto.

Tsunade looked back and forth between Jarayia and Naruto before she made her decision. At this, they packed up and went to Konoha. After Tsunade sent a message to him. When snake-man came to the location to meet Tsunade, he instead found a message. It read, "Go to hell, Hebi-teme." Orochimaru was extremely pissed. His new hit list had Tsunade on it. 'I'll just take the Uchiha's body and do dirty stuff with it. Then I'll conquer the world.' Though Orochimaru. (Gay, pedophile alert.)


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for the short chapter. And for the amount of time it took. Just to let you know, it may take me a while to get a new chapter up, from time to time. This time wasn't one of my best times. So this is all I could get. Please, no harsh or even semi-harsh flames.

**Chapter 3**

"So Naruto?" asked Tsunade. "Hmm?" asked Naruto. "Do you have any girlfriends at home?" asked Tsunade. "Yes. Two actually. Haruno Sakura, and Yamanaka Ino." Replied Naruto. Tsunade was slightly shocked. 'He must be good to have two.' Thought Tsunade. "When are you three getting married?" she asked. Jiraiya was also curious about this question. "Hmm? Oh. I'd say when we get back to the village. Any reason you'd like to know?" replied Naruto. "No reason." Replied Tsunade.

With the gates in sight, Naruto could just barely make out Sakura and Ino waiting. With this, he took off, as Jiraiya and Tsunade smiled after him. They then smiled harder as they watched Naruto get glomped, and smooched. Tsunade only sighed as she made her way to the Hokage tower. "So Naruto-kun. How'd it go?" asked Ino. "It went great. I managed to change Tsunade-Baa-chan's mind. She should be about to take the Hokage seat any minute now." Replied Naruto. Just then his stomach started growling, and they were off to Ichiraku's for some good old fashioned ramen.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry about the wait. This is my first attempt at a lemon. So please keep that in mind.

**Chapter 4**

Later that night, Naruto, Ino, and Sakura decided to have some late night "fun." More like Sakura and Ino decided for fun, and they convinced Naruto to play. They walked towards Naruto's apartment with ease, as not to wake the neighbors. Once inside Naruto's apartment, Naruto ran through some hand signs.

"How did you know to do the privacy jutsu, Naruto-kun?" asked Ino. "Well I seen the Sandaime-jiji use it enough times to be able to use it on my own." Replied Naruto. Naruto then proceeded to look at the two females before asking, "Are you sure you want this?" They both nodded with a smile. Primarily because he would ask first before acting on instinct. Then they do their own hand signs to activate the birth control no jutsu.

(LEMON)

They began to kiss each other. Naruto started rubbing Ino's left breast, and Sakura's right breast, earning a moan from both of them. As they made their way to Naruto's bedroom, Naruto had managed to get Ino's top and Sakura's dress off. Just then, Naruto was looking between the two confused. "What's wrong Naruto-kun?" asked Sakura. "Well, I don't know which of you I should take first." Naruto replied.

Sakura and Ino looked back and forth before playing a round of rock, paper, scissors. After a couple of rounds of that, Ino won and started to walk towards Naruto. She kissed him before sliding her tongue across his bottom lip, begging for entrance, which he gladly granted.

She then began to slide her hand down to take off his jacket. She unzipped it, and then took it off to feel his rock-hard chest and abs. She then slowly ran her other hand down over his very long, very hard cock. As soon as they broke for air, he groaned at the contact Ino was giving him. With this, he started to rub her breast through her "mummy wraps" causing Ino to moan. Ino then proceeded to take off his pants, along with his boxers in one go.

Meanwhile, Sakura was already naked. She saw Naruto's manliness and started to rub herself. After a couple of minutes of this, she inserted a finger and began pumping, while watching the show in front of her. Naruto then proceeded to remove Ino's skirt, panties, and "mummy wraps" along with her bra, whilst Ino removed the shirt he still had on.

Needless to say, when Naruto's "little buddy" got free from the boxers, Ino and Sakura stopped what they were doing to stare at it with mouths wide open. "Just to let you know, it's about fifteen inches long, and about two inches wide." Said Naruto. That little sentence made Sakura and Ino both drool, while their eyes went from wide to wider.

After getting over the shock, Sakura went back to pumping while Ino had something else in mind. "Now Naruto-kun, I don't really like the idea of oral sex, so if it's all the same to you, I'm just going to go to the main event." Said Ino. Naruto just gave a simple nod, not really caring one way or the other. She then proceeded to tell him about the first time and all, and then led him over to the bed.

Once there Ino laid Naruto on the bed, and slowly lowered herself onto Naruto. As his manliness went deeper inside her, her inner walls were being stretched, and it was painful. After what seemed like forever, she finally felt him touch her barrier. She took a deep breath and forced him through her barrier, causing her to scream bloody murder. Naruto immediately kissed the tears away, while comforting her.

After a couple of minutes, Ino slowly started pumping, still feeling a bit of pain in the process. After about three minutes, she was pumping fast. Naruto was matching her speed with ease. "OH KAMI NARUTO! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!" shouted Ino between moans, and gasps. I LOVE YOU TO INO. YOU'RE SO TIGHT!" Naruto shouted back, between grunts. Sakura was really turned on. She already had an orgasm from fingering herself no more than five minutes ago, and was about to orgasm again.

Naruto and Ino were really into it. To Ino she was in heaven. She finally started feeling a sensation in her stomach. "NARUTO! I'M GONNA…CUM!" Ino shouted. "ME TO!" he replied. After a couple more pumps, Ino shook from a powerful orgasm, which in turn triggered Naruto's. A mixture of bodily fluids were starting to run down from Ino's womanhood to Naruto's leg.

Sakura watched the scene. She didn't have her second orgasm, but she wanted to save it for Naruto. When Naruto and Ino came out of their orgasmic high, Ino said, "Naruto-kun. That was amazing. But now, it's Sakura's turn." Neither Naruto nor Sakura had to be told twice. As Ino slipped off of Naruto, Sakura was walking up.

"So Naruto-kun. Do you mind if I give you oral sex first?"Asked Sakura. "If you want to." Replied Naruto. With that, Sakura gently pulled Naruto to the edge of the bed, where she slightly gently rubbed him. She continued to do this until he was hard again. She then proceeded to lick his manliness. Naruto shivered at the air that touched him where Sakura licked him.

Sakura was having the time of her life. This being the first time in her life, having come in contact with the male anatomy, so just her current action was making her, giddy as a schoolgirl. So to speak. After she licked him, she took him in her mouth, causing Naruto to groan in pleasure. Sakura then tried to deep-throat him. She relaxed her muscles, and took him completely in her mouth. (Pretty cool huh?)

She then began to bob her head at a certain pace. Naruto put his right hand on her head, forcing her to go faster. Sakura did just that and kept going faster. "Oh Kami, Sakura. You're really good at this. Please, don't stop." Said Naruto. Sakura complied by maintaining her current speed. Finally, she heard, "Sakura! I'm gonna…CUM!" He shot his load down her throat, causing her to gag as she pulled him out of her.

She managed to swallow what sperm was in her mouth, without much of a bitter taste. Naruto was panting. Ino had also just woken up and seen the display. She was for a lack of better words, shocked. Seeing Sakura take all fifteen inches of Naruto in her mouth was just simply amazing. Naruto then proceeded to lay Sakura down on the bed, whilst he faced her hot, wet, pink lips. (The lower set.)

He then proceeded to kiss her wet folds before he brought his tongue out and gave her lips and experimental lick. He was pleased when she moaned. At that, he continued to lick her, and she continued to moan, while arching her back at the pleasure. He then saw a small round nub and gave it a lick. Sakura really moaned at that.

Naruto then used his left index finger to rub Sakura's opening before slipping it in and began pumping. "Oh Kami, Naruto. Don't stop. I beg of you, don't stop." Pleaded Sakura. Naruto wasn't about to stop, far from it. He then inserted his middle finger and began pumping. Sakura was really enjoying it now. Naruto then decided to lean forward and lick the little nub, while using his free hand to rub Sakura's breast.

Sakura was in such intense pleasure, that any coherent thought, was just not possible at the moment. She finally started to get a sensation in the pit of her stomach. She managed to tell Naruto she was about to cum, when she exploded on his face and fingers. While Sakura was recovering from her orgasm, Naruto started to lick off her love juice.

When Sakura came from her orgasmic high, she managed to say, "Naruto. Let's do it." Naruto complied and proceeded to walk over to Sakura. He got above her and positioned himself at Sakura's entrance. Naruto sent Sakura a questioning look, which she nodded to. From there, Naruto then proceeded to enter her.

Sakura could feel her inner folds being stretched, and it wasn't pleasant. When Naruto tapped her barrier, he looked at her with concern. "Go on Naruto. Break it. As long as it's you, I'll know this is because we love each other." Said Sakura. Naruto half-smiled, half-frowned. The fact that she loved him was great, but the fact that she was about to be in pain was bad.

Sakura took a deep breath before Naruto rammed Sakura's barrier, breaking it. Sakura screamed while the tears began to flow. Naruto acted quickly, and began to kiss the tears away. He slowly began to thrust into her. Sakura was feeling pain and pleasure. After a couple of minutes, Naruto was rapidly thrusting in and out of Sakura. Sakura was moaning and arching her back, while Naruto was grunting.

He bent forward and kissed Sakura on the lips, then entered his tongue into her mouth, French-kissing her. While that was going on, they both got a familiar sensation in their stomach. "Naruto. I'm gonna…CUM!" said Sakura. "ME TOO!" replied Naruto. With one final thrust, Sakura and Naruto had an orgasm at the same time. They were both panting. Ino came over and kissed Naruto one final time before plopping on the bed and falling asleep. Sakura did the same, followed by Naruto. However, none of them fell asleep without saying, "I love you."


End file.
